


Los 20's de Park Jisung

by oddseason



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Fights, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddseason/pseuds/oddseason
Summary: Una promesa para cuando el menor de ellos alcanzara la mayoría de edad, siete personas reunidas después de más de dos años.Que la expectativa de Renjun, de obtener su momento de brillar después de que Mark se graduara fuera un lazo que ató demasiado alto, no es sino su culpa."Espera", un agarre por parte de Mark en su muñeca lo atrapa, caliente donde la piel fría de su palma lo sujeta. Renjun se detiene, porque obedecer su mandato por varios años ha dejado su rastro...Ser alguien tan genial como Mark... ó ser alguien genial para él ...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Los 20's de Park Jisung

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿No podemos sólo abrir la botella de vino y celebrar normalmente?"

"¿Cuál es la gracia en ello?", Dice Donghyuck, y Renjun le observa hacer varios doblés a una camiseta blanca sobre la mesa del comedor donde también permanece sentado. "Todos lo hicimos cuando fue nuestro turno así que deja de quejarte... Será tu último juego como niño"

Cumplir la mayoría de edad, algo que sólo sucede una vez la vida. Un evento que debería quedar marcado con una impresión especial capaz de perdurar toda la vida en la memoria del individuo... según Donghyuck, de ahí que sea la razón del sermón que tiene a Jisung con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza. A Renjun le da igual. En realidad no hay mucho aliento en su vago concepto acerca de convertirse en adultos... ni siquiera la garantización de que llegando a viejos se volverían sabios, más consciente de que tal virtud se adquiere a través de la experiencia, no de los años.

"Toma Jeno, átaselo bien". Jeno obedece. Coge la camiseta doblada por Donghyuck, y va a colocarla por encima de los ojos del otro niño.

Un ritual que inició con el primero de ellos. En ése entonces, a Jaemin se le había ocurrido la fabulosa idea de tener el Último Juego Infantil para la persona alcanzando la adultez, esto vendría a ser la línea imaginaria que marcara el final de una etapa y el inicio de la otra. Aunque Renjun sospechó desde el primer instante que no sería el último juego tonto en el que participaran — debido a sus profesiones, en televisión estarían cayendo en actividades lúdicas con continuidad.

_Las escondidas_

Lo jugaron también en el cumpleaños de Jeno, Jaemin y Chenle... Nunca pudieron en el de Donghyuck, porque, justamente por ésas fechas el chico no estuvo en los dormitorios. Y más o menos, su mismo caso pudo haberse repetido con el menor de ellos ahora: A un mes de la fecha original lo estarían celebrando. El enfoque ya ni siquiera en el cumpleaños en sí.

No es que no lo hubieran festejado antes, de hecho, el staff le preparó una tarta especialmente creativa, todo mundo le abrazó y llenó de besos azucarados. Pero esto de reunirse sólo el pequeño grupo, había sido una promesa, un pacto irrevocable que siete personas hicieron en el pasado de subir a brindar con alcohol en la azotea del techo que compartieron.

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?", Chenle se para enfrente de Jisung, colocando tres de sus dedos por encima de la venda.

"Ah~ ¿cómo podría ver algo?... "¿Cinco?". Y aunque Jisung no pudo enterarse, de algún modo imaginó que estarían burlándose de él cuando éste fue el turno de Donghyuck para hacerle la misma prueba. El dedo medio empujado delante de su nariz puntiaguda desata pequeñas risas en todos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que ya saben las reglas, pero por si hay dudas... Tú te sentarás aquí y contarás hasta treinta antes de salir a buscarnos"

"No se vale subir a los otros pisos, sólo el primer nivel y el jardín"

La vista de Renjun moviéndose hacia Mark.

Lo observa en silencio, cuán sonriente y animado Mark habla. A diferencia suya, con una total concentración de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Fueron las constantes promociones de SuperM, las de 127, y las de Dream lo que había hecho imposible una reunión donde participaran todos los elemento antes, pero el día se había llegado, la posibilidad inexcusable de una cita pospuesta que se realiza al fin. Ahora, Renjun había estado al lado de Mark todo éste tiempo... moralmente. Definitivamente no del modo físico. Verle por más de 180 minutos continuos frente a él, se siente como si lo estuviera mirando por primera vez después de un largo viaje de dos años ausente.

"Aquí está la lata", dice Jaemin. Recuesta la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y su acción es suficiente para sacar a Renjun de la imagen donde ha estado absorto. "¿También lo explico?"

"No hace falta. ¡Empecemos!"

 _El Buscador_. Básicamente convertirse en el blanco de bromas de un puñado de adolescentes a medio madurar, el mismo Renjun tampoco quiso serlo en su momento. Por eso, cuando Jisung lloriquea quejumbroso, él no se atreve a culparlo. "Parwk, no seas miedica" se escucha el desafío burlón en la voz cantarina de Chenle. Y de obviar, que si el mejor amigo es el que interviene, el otro no va a ignorarlo. Jisung aspira profundo.

"Bien", dice Park. Se detiene algunos segundos para estar listo, y cuando parece por fin estarlo, inicia: "Uno ... dos ... tres ..."

Salen disparados. Hacia todas las direcciones, hacia todos los pasillos. Renjun pierde algunos segundos al levantarse de su silla y liberarse del espacio apretado contra la mesa. Echa a correr desenfrenado por su desventaja, ni siquiera fijándose hacia dónde porque no tiene un sólo lugar en mente. No se molestó en visualizar un escondite sabiendo de ante mano que la mayoría de los lugares buenos ya han sido utilizados antes, reutilizados después, haciendo relativamente fácil el encontrarles de todos modos.

Es torpe cuando acelera, que no ve — sino hasta que el impacto con el que choca casi lo manda al suelo — al cuerpo que se cruza en su camino de uno de sus compañeros corriendo a toda prisa también. Tan duro que duele, y hace que Renjun esté a punto de golpearle cuando logra estabilizarse, apenas deteniéndose cuando se da cuenta quién es la otra persona.

Con una mueca de dolor idéntica a la suya, pero razonando mejor y más rápido, Mark atrapa su muñeca derecha en una de sus manos -Renjun no ha dejado de ser intensidad- y le indica silencio con el índice de la otra -Minhyung la sensatez-.

"Nueve... Diez ..."

Lo lleva consigo, moviéndose sigilosamente a la cocina justo al lado del comedor donde Jisung está contando. Esto podría ser bueno... tanto como la idea más estúpida jamás pensada. Esconderse cerca puede darles la ventaja de no ser atrapados inmediatamente cuando el más joven salga corriendo atraído por los sitios más interesantes. Por otro lado, si Jisung supera las pobres expectativas que Renjun tiene sobre su ingenio, los dos serían los primeros en caer. Él temiendo hacerlo en más de una forma.

En todo caso, ya no queda tiempo para ir por otra parte.

La cocina estaba a oscuras desde la tarde, Renjun se agacha como el otro, y se deslizan juntos por debajo de la isla. El espacio tan pequeño que apenas entran los dos, apretados. Incluso mientras se acomoda en una posición más cómoda con las piernas flexionadas, todavía puede sentir la piel del brazo de Mark rosarse con la del suyo.

Voltea para mirarle, la oscuridad aún lo impide en su totalidad, pero alcanza a registrar algunas simples cosas, como que Mark tiene ésta expresión entusiasmada de niño bobo, una sonrisa grande en su boca, y los ojos bricando juguetones mientras escuchan los últimos números de la cuenta.

Sólo por un segundo, esto se siente como si nada hubiera cambiado. Se siente al igual que se sentía en los viejos días del Dream de siete. Justo como en la alineación: Mark y él lado a lado.

A pesar de seguir habitando la misma residencia, y a pesar de que se dijo que las cosas continuarían exactamente igual a como lo eran por aquellas fechas, la realidad continuamente no es así. Apenas si pudieron verse esporádicamente por sus distintos horarios, Mark en su nuevo grupo, las actividades de Renjun en la radio, todo eso influyó para no saber de la vida contria más allá de un breve saludo cuando se toparon en los pasillos de la agencia.

"Treinta. ¡Ahí voy!"

Una pequeña risilla deja sus bocas. El chirrido que producen los tenis sobre la madera pulida es lo que los pone en alerta. Sin duda, Jisung está viniendo hacia la cocina.

Hay un fuerte apretón en su brazo derecho. Renjun se muerde el labio para silenciar su propia respiración, anticipando la imagen de la cara del menor al saltar sobre ellos. En segunda instancia, la sorpresa recubriendo sus rostros, reflejo de una sórdida risa que estalla desde algún punto en el interior. Zhong Chenle.

No sabe si el sonido viene de la derecha ó de la izquierda debido al eco que se crea en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Algunas voces más surgen inmediatamente después, Donghyuck que se queja de que no hagan ruido, seguido de la cómica carcajada de Jaemin burlándose de él. Las tres personas con las que no quisieras estar huyendo después de haber cometido un delito alguna vez.

Renjun lo agradece en silencio cuando los pasos de Jisung se detienen, reanudándose al segundo siguiente con un nuevo trote al cambiar de dirección. Sólo hasta tener la certeza de que los ha dejado atrás, se da cuenta de que ha estado reteniendo un suspiro tan duramente en el interior de su boca.

Mark asoma un poco su cabeza fuera del escondite.

"¿Ves algo?"

"Nada. Parece que nos salvamos"

Todo lo que puede escuchar a partir de ése punto, abrazado a sus rodillas en la espera, es el zumbido del motor de la nevera volverse ensordecedor en sus oídos; tan alto que cubre todo el ambiente, pero todavía los suficientemente bajo como para poder percibir la respiración pesada de su compañero cuando Mark le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros.

 _Algunos hábitos se llevan hasta el final de los días como la vestimenta que nos cubre en la tumba_. Le sonó a una sentencia exagerada cuando lo leyó aquella vez en una vieja revista. Renjun era tan joven en ése momento, que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fueron las personas fumando, bebiendo, o mordiendo sus uñas hasta sangrar. Más tarde, a sus 18 años de edad, había descubierto que existen muchos más hábitos de los que fácilmente se tiende a suponer. Miles. Buenos, malos. Unos tan grandes, otros tan débiles, que las personas incluso podrían nunca ser conscientes de ellos en sus vidas.

Como ése tan profundamente arraigado en los dos. Desconoce si el otro lo sabe, pero en su caso, para Renjun es la aceptación llena de vergüenza, de su automatización por no moverse lejos para no interrumpir el apoyo que ése brazo busca en su espalda.

"No debe ser fácil", susurra Mark después del breve silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Convertirte en el mayor entre ellos, debes estar en apuros, Renjun-ah"

Algo tan simple, Renjun debería ser capaz de saberlo interpretar. En su lugar, lo relentiza el pensamiento de si está siendo compadecido, ó si Mark sólo ha descrito lo que logró percibir con un rato conviviendo al lado de ellos después de todo éste tiempo.

Fuera lo primero, la lástima no era algo que necesitaba. Como fuera lo segundo, lo último que quiere es ser visto como un inútil.

"Estoy bien", responde corto, Mark no dice nada más, y las voces de Donghyuck y Jaemin siendo arrastrados al comedor por Jisung tapizan el fondo.

.  
.  
.

"¡Un, dos, tres por todos mis amigos!", grita fuerte Jeno, en su interior Renjun está de luto. Otra ocasión en la que no puede ser quien suene la lata.

.  
.  
.

En realidad, no tardaron mucho más tiempo ocultos antes de que Jisung los encontrara — antes de encontrar al problemático Chenle incluso. Al final, como Jeno los salvó, Jisung tuvo que buscarlos nuevamente unas tres veces más, hasta que decidieron dar por terminado el juego.

En la azotea, una mesa al centro, el filete de ternera recién cocido bañado en jugos perfumados, una botella de vino, gaseosas y cervezas del minimarket, bien valen los trajes de etiqueta con los que se cambiaron.

Eligió el color rojo para el suyo.

De ceremonia solemne no tuvo ni el principio. Donghyuck y Jeno empezaron a tirarse migas de la comida, Chenle sólo insistió en que Jisung tomara un trago de alcohol y se volviera un verdadero hombre, y Jaemin con su cámara sacó una foto de todas las cosas sucediendo ahí arriba, incluido el zoom perfecto a la cara de Renjun en más de una ocasión. No hubieron lágrimas cuando se abrazaron.

Por encima de todo, Renjun supo que nunca iba a olvidar ésta noche al observar la mueca del más joven de todos cuando tomó el primer sorbo de licor. Los pequeños ojos desaparecidos detrás de sus mejillas redondas, los labios gruesos apretándose en disgusto. Encantador, piensa.

Un pensamiento conectando a otro, todos ellos terminando de algún modo en lo mismo: Lo rápido que el tiempo va corriendo, siguiendo su curso aún si alguien no está listo para continuar, saltando a ése alguien y dejándolo atrás para seguir llevando al frente al resto que sí logró adaptarse. Jamás va admitir enfrente de nadie que se siente un poco abrumado por ello.

Por cómo todos se han convertido en adultos ahora y ya nadie necesita la guía de nadie mayor, sin importar que son los mismos bailando en la cuerda tambaleante donde no están seguros de nada de lo que está por venírseles encima, tanto como miembros de una agrupación, como de manera individual. Ése pensamiento que se instala en su cabeza por las noches y se queda ahí hasta la madrugada sin dejarle descansar correctamente, sólo lo guarda para él.

Eventualmente, conforme la noche avanza empiezan a dispersarse por el techo, medio intoxicados, jugando, bromeando con la interpretación de los pasos más vergonzosos en la coreografía del debut.

Renjun termina sentado en un espacio relativamente apartado del resto, todavía muy sobrio como para mezclarse y seguirles la corriente. Jaemin fiel a su lado. El niño mira con la cabeza gacha en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara las tomas que ha obtenido.

Siempre se sintió bien estar incluso en silencio con Na Jaemin. Una naturalidad para Renjun similar a sentirse solo, con su consciencia, es el punto hasta el que cuajó su amistad.

Sujetando su copa en la mano, mira al grupo de cinco ser caóticos en el otro extremo, Mark justo en el medio. Toda la imagen del niño soñador que Renjun había visto en él cuando aún estaban debajo de la barra, se ha difuminado lejos con ése traje señido al cuerpo en la parte de los hombros, el cabello negro rebelde ahora peinado seriamente. Con la espalda descansando contra la pared, una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, la otra sosteniendo su propia bebida, y con la barbilla ligeramente elevada, Mark le devuelve la mirada.

Sus ojos se encuentran sosteniendo una observación fija.

Esto fue lo que notó Renjun que había cambiado más allá de la ausencia de suavidad en las facciones endurecidas.

Tal como en el pasado, quien iniciara una mirada siempre habría sido Renjun. Siempre imponiendo una vista fija a su rostro cuando hablaron juntos, forzando a los ojos de Mark para mirarlo de vuelta de ésta manera. El Mark joven lo miraría... y terminaría por escabullirse.

Ahora mismo, siente que necesita humedecerse el labio inferior con la lengua, por el agradable calor que Renjun siente descender por su espalda y concentrarse en su vientre al estar enredado con la mirada ajena.

El contacto no se rompe sino hasta que Jeno se interpone en el medio, el muchacho sonriente le da a Mark un nuevo vaso diciéndole algo que Renjun no puede escuchar desde su distancia. Entonces sólo lo abandona. Fingiendo no haber sido partícipe de nada, se vuelve hacía Jaemin y mira sus tomas junto a él por encima de su hombro.

"Aquí", pide. "Quiero tomar una"

Jaemin parece pensárselo, pero al final termina entregándole la cámara.

"Ah~ Renjunnie, ¿qué debería hacer si actuas como esto justo ahora?"

"¿No quieres tener un recuerdo de éste día? No has salido en ninguna ¿cierto?... Deja de moverte y sonríe".

Toma la foto, y pasa el resto del rato después, escuchando la música que Donghyck ha escogido para la playlist sólo observando el cielo.

Muy cobarde para volver a mirar en la dirección de antes.

Empiezan a dejar el concluido festejo pasado poco más de las 2:30 am. Una agenda esperándolos en menos de cinco horas.

Esto fue una mierda.

Le resulta divertido verlos ir soñados, las sonrisas más amplias de lo que sería lo regular, los cuerpos sueltos moviéndose tontos de alegría, o la combinación con el estupor del alcohol. Un desastre.

Él también empieza a caminar detrás de Jeamin, aunque se detiene después de avanzar los primeros tres pasos. Contempla el resto de su bebida, y decide regresar.

Va directamente hasta el barandal de protección, el concreto se siente frío bajo sus palmas. Una vista de un millón de luces brillantes lo seduce, los colores neón, los anuncios publicitarios y los automóviles en movimiento llenan sus pupilas. El bullicio bajando de volumen a medida que los chicos se alejan hasta desaparecer por completo tras la puerta.

"Si dejo que te quedes ahora, me sentiré responsable si consigues que tu garganta se ponga mal"

El cuerpo de Renjun se tensa, inconscientemente, aprieta con mayor fuerza la fragil copa dentro de su mano. Mark llega hasta su lado donde también se apoya del barandal. Sin nadie más presente, la azotea de pronto es espantosamente grande.

"No iba a quedarme por mucho"

"¿Sabes?". Y cuando Mark habla de nuevo, el invisible matiz del arrepentimiento por no haber salido con el resto, lo alcanza. "A veces las mejores respuestas llegan a nosotros de una manera en la que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta"

Observándolo desde su lugar, Renjun trata de descifrar el trasfondo de la serenidad pomposa en el rostro de Mark que mira al cielo, no le gusta nada de lo que ahí encuentra.

"Lo que quiero decir es, no tienes que presionar las cosas para que sucedan antes de su tiempo"

"¿Así que crees que estoy aquí justo ahora para buscar mis respuestas en el aire?". Su voz sale con un tono más reclamador de lo que contempla, y tiene que reponer inmediatamente después: "No tienes que quedarte si no quieres", varios tonos más manso, con la evidente intención de desaparecer la acidez de la primera parte. "Sólo baja con el resto, si algo me pasa por permanecer afuera, quien asuma las consecuencias de ello seré yo"

En posiciones opuestas, Mark es ahora quien le mira el lado de su cara iluminado con luz. Lo que ha dicho no fue mucho mejor.

La fragancia masculina es arrastrada por el viento hasta su nariz, una nota amarga de madera hace que se sujete con mayor voluntad del barandal.

"Lo siento... Sé que sólo quieres ayudar con-", pero Mark lo interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

"No lo hagas" dice Mark, una sonrisa amable atraviesa su carismático rostro. "No te disculpes".

Tal vez no fueron tan cercanos como lo fue con Donghyuck, y más que lamentar no ser el amigo con el Minhyung creó un vínculo casi impenetrable para el resto, Renjun odió la condescendencia con la que trató de manejarlo al igual que manejó a los demás, la suavidad con la que Mark trató a Chenle, Jeno o Jisung, nunca quiso eso.

Hace que sólo pueda sonreirle de vuelta. Éste es uno de sus grandes recursos que siempre le liberó guerras, las que no quería perder o ganar, porque simplemente no le interesa ser parte de ellas.

"¿¡Que quieres qué haga!?... ¡No soy un pedazo de genio como tú y ésa mierda!... Aveces me cuesta un poco más de tiempo que al resto obtener algo", le reclama con diversión que hace reír a ambos. El objetivo cumplido, ya no está en el campo de fuego.

Su risas cesan y Renjun devuelve la mirada al frente. La ciudad en movimiento esperándole ahí, sin nada que afrecerle más que un escape fácil.

Sabe que su frustración con Mark es algo injustificado, en todo esto vendría a ser el menos culpable. Que la expectativa de Renjun, de obtener su momento de brillar después de que Mark se graduara, fuera un lazo que ató demasiado alto, no es sino su problema. Aún así, se había sentido tontamente atacado por el mayor desde que iniciaron el día, poniéndose él mismo bajo una evaluación por su ex líder. Se sintió pequeño bajo el lente revelador de su edad sobre los otros miembros y la incapacidad para no ser quien liderara ahora. Una cohibición que lo hizo apartarse varias veces en la reunión, totalmente a conciencia de la presencia del otro.

Es patético.

Hay un suspiro mental. Renjun se suelta del barandal y gira hacía la salida. "Vámonos. Creo que hoy tampoco las conseguiré"

"Espera", un agarre por parte de Mark en su muñeca lo atrapa, caliente donde la piel fría de su palma lo sujeta. Renjun se detiene, porque obedecer su mandato por varios años ha dejado su rastro, aunque se deshace del contacto. "Hay... hay un par de cosas que todavía quisiera hablar"

La mirada que le da Renjun es para que continúe, Mark parece indeciso mirando con aleatoriedad entre la periferia y la punta de sus zapatos, así que Renjun se ve obligado a empujar jodido por el frío. "¿Qué es?"

"Yo qu-quería... Quiero... trabajar contigo"

"¿Ah?"

"Los dos. Tú y yo"

Atrapó lo que quiso decir desde el principio, pero creyó haberse equivocado en la interpretación. "Uh, claro", contesta. Un moviento de su mano en el aire, "lo tendré en cuenta. Vamos"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa... ¿que lo tendré en cuenta?. Eso"

"¿¡En verdad!?", una sonrisa que se extiende por los labios. Para Renjun es como una patada en los intestinos por los dos tintes que muestra: la gracia, que aparece fugaz, dejando lo salado de la retórica permanente. ¿Cuál habría esperado Mark que fuera su respuesta? "¡Sí, te agradezco la oportunidad de mis sueños!'' "¡Por supuesto. Estaba muriendo mientras esperaba por éste día". ¡Como si le estuviera haciendo el favor de su vida!.

"Tal vez si fueras menos implícito y más de lo contrario", recita en su lugar, ni siquiera trata de ocultar la irritación que se filtra. "¿Una colaboración? ¿un dúo?, ¿una composición?". Luego, mientras observa a Mark morderse el labio inferior entre los dientes delanteros, se pregunta por qué siquiera continúan hablando de ello a ésta hora de la madrugada. No es como si fuera algo altamente importante para no ser conversado en sus prácticos saludos de pasillos.

"Creí que esto era lo que querías...". Renjun puede ver un destello de inseguridad en su expresión. "Que lo pidiera"

"Mark"

"¿No lo quieres?"

Maldice mentalmente. ¡Lo quiere! pero no está seguro de que se le permita tenerlo. "... No sé", suspira largamente.

"¡Vamos, hombre! con todo lo que eres, Renjun-ah, ésa confianza en ti no es justa"

"¡No es tan fácil sabes! ¡No cuando has invertido horas y horas de trabajo, días completos, y tus composiciones se han quedado embotelladas en el tráfico de espera en el sótano de archivos de tu agencia!"

Tal vez algo que pudo haberse evitado. Un momento incómodo. De no haberle seguido insistiendo...

Mientras su mirada se desvía hacia los rascacielos, la de Mark cae al piso. Aquello es una de ésas verdades que a nadie le gusta decir, algo que todos saben pero que nunca pasó de ser un secreto a voces. Renjun se dijo así mismo que sería paciente esperando a que sus propuestas de compositor fueran expuestas al público, incluso si se trataba de un proyecto pequeño. Últimamente, el presentimiento de que su trabajo termine en la papelera de reciclaje parece más lo seguro.

"Pero es conmigo con quien vas a trabajar"

Un puño en la cara habría dolido menos.

"¡Lo siento!, Renjun, yo-"

"Déjalo"

Otro agarre. Ésta vez a la altura de su codo cuando empieza a avanzar.

"Si tan sólo por una maldita vez me dejaras terminar lo que quiero decir", gruñe Mark, su caras tan cerca como para perderse el movimiento rígido de los dientes apretados. El vaho blanquecino saliendo de sus narices, se mezcla en el aire entre los dos antes de desaparecer.

"Tu problema", Renjun sigue el tono. "Sucede que nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras, ¿tengo realmente la culpa de ello?". Se sacude sin dudarlo, y logra desganchar su brazo de la mano reteniéndolo.

"Aún no te vayas"

Es apenas un murmuro, no débil, pero bajo de volumen. Mientras Mark abandona la mirada de ojos, Renjun lo da por terminado.

El dolor de su espalda baja al golpear el concreto. Un tirón de su brazo que no lo retuvo en el lugar donde estaban cuerpo a cuerpo, que lo empujó contra la estructura del barandal duramente.

"¿Esto es lo suficientemente explícito para ti?"

Una cercanía tan próxima cuando Mark avanza. Todos los instintos primarios de Renjun automáticamente se activan. Es sostenido por los laterales de sus brazos, ésas misma manos van a la parte posterior de su cuello después. "Mark", Renjun trata de echarse para atrás, retroceder lo que pueda para abrir una brecha de espacio en la que vuelva a sentirse seguro.

Su resistencia sólo hace que el agarre en su nunca se haga más fuerte para traerlo adelante con dureza, como el doloroso impacto que ve venir hace que cierre los ojos.

El sabor amargo del alcohol arrastrándose por su boca que la lengua de Mark le trajo al interior. Renjun no suelta la copa de cristal aunque su líquido se haya vaciado por el suelo mientras trata de alejarlo tirando del traje negro por la espalda, empujando las solapas por enfrente.

Mark siempre estuvo por encima de Renjun en todos los aspectos: Más fuerte, más alto, más popular, más especial.

Y Renjun siempre se sintió fascinado por todo ello.

Y fue por todo eso que siempre corrió detrás del otro niño, danzó a su alrededor y le siguió a todas partes en sus días juntos. Algo tan positivo que con el tiempo se volvió una sombra en su vida, porque se perdió una noche después de una pijamada grupal en la habitación de un hotel, pensando mientras sostenía aquel diccionario amarillo del inglés, si lo que quería era ser alguien tan genial como Mark...

... O ser alguien genial para él.

Su lengua cosquilleante cuando se apartan, todavía con la sensación de la boca contraria acariciándola. Permanece en silencio sólo mirándolo, Mark hace lo mismo. Como si un movimiento fuese a desatar la pelea bruta de sus cuerpos en el sentido de la violencia, para que uno no corra, para que el otro lo suelte.

Nuevamente, es Mark quien se acerca, despacio ésta vez. Toma la cara de Renjun por el mentón con suavidad. Sus labios humedos se cepillan superficialmente, arriba, abajo, sin abandonar la mirada sostenida por los ojos. Renjun no lo besa de vuelta. Ni siquiera cuando la lengua pequeña de Mark sale y humedece la línea divisora de su boca, apenas separando un pequeño espacio cuando le empuja hacia arriba el labio superior.

Mucho tiempo de ir y venir constantemente en la crudeza de la realidad, hizo en Renjun darse cuenta de las verdades como son, estar listo para enfrentarlas aunque se quejara de ellas. Él está acostumbrado a no obtener siempre lo que quiso. Eventualmente, esto volvió más fácil el desprendimiento de sus deseos sin mucho de toda la mierda dolorosa resultante.

Conformidad.

Lo deja terminar. Renjun inmóvil hasta que la presión del agarre considerablemente se afloja. Cuando siente que puede liberarse, lo hace. Atrapa la mano de Mark que ha estado en su rostro, y la aparta.

La piel suave de la cara en las mejillas planas que recorrer con la punta del índice, un especial detenimiento en el lunar en una de ellas. Sus toques van a la nunca y por el cuello, donde también acaricia. Mark vigila sus acciones, pero Renjun ya no lo mira directamente, en cambio, sus ojos se pierden trazando la forma del contorno de sus labios.

Obtener constantes negaciones a sus peticiones también le hizo aprender algo más importante, más útil aún que la primer cosa: La valoración.

Renjun las veía pasar, como fueron fugaces para él, nunca desaprovechó ni una sola, y... una oportunidad, incluso si es mínima... sigue siendo una oportunidad.

Se eleva en sus pies y besa.

Completamente opuesto a lo que Mark hizo antes, un beso de verdad, abriéndose para atrapar sus labios, para probar los dientes, sin frenar el impulso de rodar sus caderas contra el pantalón apretado delante del suyo.

Simplemente cede cuando Mark lo maneja de espaldas contra la puerta por la que todos salieron, el sonido de un vaso desechable cruje bajo sus zapatos descuidados en el proceso. Cede cuando lo toma de la cintura y su saliva humedece la piel de su cuello. Cede a soltar un sonido de la garganta por el estímulo. Mark ayudando en el movimiento de sus cuerpos, Renjun le pasa un brazo por debajo del saco de su traje en la parte de atrás, siente la tela de la camisa blanca perderse bajo el ajustamiento del cinturón, deja su mano en la curvatura de la cadera, y tira de Mark contra él.

Se está quemando en el placer. Quiere esto, ¡el infierno que lo quiere!. Los toques yendo por todos lados, los ruidos de los dos flotando dulcemente en los espacios negros de sus cerebros con cada prenda que cae.

Elevado contra la pared lejos del suelo, Renjun abre los ojos para mirar a Mark. El chico guapo es sólo lindo como un cachorro, con sus parpados cerrados adornados en los bordes de pestañas risueñas, hace que su pecho se infle por la sensación de tenerlo así.

Acaricia con suavidad la espalda desnuda, está fría, y cuando Mark se estremece por ello respirando con dificultad, algo en Renjun se contrae. Una especie de reflujo biliar amargando su garganta como el mismo alcohol.

No son sus propias autoridades.

Renjun sabe que jamás va tenerlo para él nada más atraviesen la puerta. La primera vez que está por delante del otro en algo... sabe a derrota todavía, y prefiere la ignorancia de Mark a superarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hasta que los dos vuelvan a estar juntos ♡
> 
> Mi [tw](https://twitter.com/hyperion_on)


End file.
